


It's Not The Waking

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Kindling [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is telepathic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Small green telepathic wizard children turn out to be good at waking people from nightmares. Din enjoys his little family.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kindling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584163
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	It's Not The Waking

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prompt fill for hurt/comfort and nightmares. 
> 
> This is set somewhere ahead of where I currently am with posting in Continuation (chapter 7)

Din isn't sure what woke him. It wasn't a dream, or at least not one he remembers. The Razor Crest sounds normal, chugging along on this remote hyperspace route. He doesn't feel anything from the kid, quiet in his hoover bassinet at the open foot end of the bed. Nothing like the occasional telltale signal that the little one needs the vacutube, nor any kind of distress.

There's a tiny noise close by and he turns around in the narrow bed he shares with Yala most nights now. He pulled out some of the panels to the side to give them a crucial bit of extra space, but he's used to stretching out full length before turning over to avoid knees and elbows getting in the way.

In the faint glow of the dials in the main compartment he can see that Yala is facing him, her back pressed hard against the bulkhead behind her, and her arms curled up to shield her head. What he can see if her face looks contorted into a grimace.

Din has loud nightmares, when he has them. Yala has quiet, terrifying nightmares about hiding while hearing raiders come closer.

He resists the first impulse, to reach out to her, pull her straight into his arms. The first time he did that, he startled her so badly that she smashed the back of her head against the bulkhead as she woke

"Yala," he rumbles, voice low and hoarse from sleep.

He hears a soft coo and notices that Kuiil'ika is upright in his bassinet, making to climb out and onto the bed. When he sees Din look, he holds out his little arms. Din quietly sits upright and picks up the kid, bringing him to sit on his chest.

The kid makes a sad little noise and reaches a hand in Yala's direction, and Din watches with interest. His son can heal, somehow, with his mysterious powers, and he can also to some degree transmit images and feelings into their minds. It might well be that soothing a nightmare is exactly what he can do.

Din gets the echo of a sense memory of—it takes a moment to place, because it's from the kid's point of view—being held by Yala, and then Din's armoured arms wrapped around both of them. It has to be that first day when they got to the tribe. There's a sense of peace and safety to it that must have been what the kid felt in that moment, and it's-it's quite something, so feel that confirmed, to feel it as his son felt it. Din tries to swallow something thick and burning from his throat. This is, apparently, is the memory that Kuiil'ika is pushing at Yala to wake her up.

She makes a confused noise, a jolt going through her whole body, and then her arms lower. Din sees the gleam as her eyes open. Her face is wet with tears.

"You're okay," he says softly. "You're with us."

She lets out a hitching breath and then immediately moves closer, before he can even reach out to her. He slips his arm around her and pulls her into his shoulder, trying not to dislodge a happily cooing Kuiil'ika. Yala buries her teary face against Din's neck, her arm snaking over his waist to curl around the kid, who nestles in on Din's chest.

After a while the tears fade off, and her breathing evens out.

"Thank you," she murmurs against his skin, already beginning to doze off again.

"Always," he whispers against her hair. " _Always._ "

Kuiil'ika gives a little coo that radiates content, and Din resists falling back asleep for as long as he can, drinking in this moment.


End file.
